1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-neoplastic compositions and methods for application thereof and, more particularly, to such compositions and methods which have been discovered to be of particular value in the treatment of tumors, particularly of the cancerous type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Research has heretofore recognized the therapeutic value of certain pterins in the treatment of certain forms of neoplastic disease. For example, the DeGraw, Jr. et at. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,064 discloses a process in composition for the treatment of leukemia using 10-deazaminopterin. Similarly, the DeGraw, Jr. et at. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,939 discloses another process and composition for the treatment of leukemia employing 10-ethyl-10 deazaminopterin. Other pterin derivatives have been discovered to have properties beneficial in the treatment of certain diseases. For example, the Curtius et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,571 discloses that L-erythro-5,6,7,8-tetrahydrobiopterin, L-sepiapterin, 1',2'-diacetyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydrobiopterin and 6-methyl-5,6,7,8-tetrahydropterin can beneficially be used in the treatment of patients having Parkinson's disease and of patients exhibiting depression. Still further, the Khaled et at. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,706 discloses the use of pteridine derivatives in treating leukemia.
While the salutary effects of such compositions have been known, there has not heretofore previously been a composition of pterins which has exhibited the capability for reducing the volume of neoplastic masses in living creatures regardless of the type, volume or age of the neoplastic mass so as to offer the possibility of remedial treatment in substantially all physiological forms in which such neoplasms evidence themselves.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have anti-neoplastic compositions and methods for application thereof which are capable of therapeutically treating virtually all neoplasms regardless of the form, volume, location and state of development having application to humans and virtually all mammalian creatures and substantially without the detrimental effects characterized by conventional chemotherapy.